1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting assembly of a computer enclosure, and more particularly to a mounting assembly of a computer enclosure for attaching or detaching a front panel conveniently.
2. Background of the Invention
With the advancement of science and technology, computers are widely used in every walk of life. More and more computer users hope to detach a computer enclosure conveniently for checking malfunction of hardware and repairing interior components of a computer. However, nowadays, with the tide of miniature computer enclosure, computer users are of inconvenience in operation in incommodious computer enclosure. In addition, an expanded function of the computer enclosure is also limited. Therefore, it is required that a front panel should be demounted conveniently from a chassis. A typical mounting assembly is that a front panel is directly riveted to a chassis or a front panel is integrally molded with a chassis. However, the front panel cannot be detached when necessary for installation or removal of other electronic components, which probably causes damage of the electronic components due to insufficient room.
Generally, that the front panel can not be detached can bring much trouble when computer users assemble or disassemble electronic components in incommodious computer enclosure. This also inevitably increases the assembly time. As a result, production efficiency is reduced to a certain degree. Understandably, some attempts have been taken to introduce the enclosure without screws.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting assembly of a computer enclosure facilitating assembly and disassembly in a chassis.